In the traditional practice of oil production, different forms of artificial lifts have been solely based on lifting the production fluid through pressure differentials. For this purpose, mechanical, electrical, hydraulic and screw pumps are installed at the bottom of the well. To define which of the artificial lift methods will be applied on a given well, information about the reservoir is required to be known (pressures, temperatures, characteristics of the well fluids and the flow rate produced by the same). Part of this information (fluid and flow rate characteristics), can be obtained on the surface, making the well operate, while the reservoir pressures and the temperature are recorded at the bottom of the well.
In the current state of the art a large variety of jet pumps for development, testing and operation of oil and gas wells are known, as disclosed in the following patents can be cited U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,355,606; 1,758,376; 2,041,803; 2,080,623; 2,285,638; 2,287,076; 2,826,994; 3,215,087; 3,234,890; 3,887,008; 4,135,861; 4,183,722; 4,293,283; 4,310,288; 4,390,061; 4,441,861; 4,504,195; 4,603,735; 4,605,069; 4,658,693; 4,664,603; 4,726,420; 4,744,730; 4,790,376; 5,055,002; 5,083609; 5,372,190; 5,472,054; 5,651,664; 5,667,364; 6,354,371.
The current state of the art also includes the utility model patent (Ecuador: EC-SMU-01-4158) Hydraulic CLAW Jet Pump, of the same inventor, for lifting of fluids in oil wells, that is incorporated in this invention by reference. The present invention has been envisages given the need of the oil industry to have a compact machine that includes benefits such as the closing of the well at the bottom instantaneously, at the depth of the pump to reduce the “full effect” and to achieve very precise recordings for calculation of the tank or well limits. Thus the configuration of the jet pump which is an important part of this invention maintains the fundamentals of the previous model, but additionally features a modification that allows it's assembly, adaptation and functioning to be based on the operational needs of the machine. Among the characteristics that differentiate it is the connector located in the lower part of the pump that permits assembling of the bottom shut-off valve and also keeps the ducts of the bottom shut-off valve by-pass closed and in the upper part of the pump, the adaptor extension, to which screws to secure the pump while it is functioning, are fixed.
Among the most well known traditional techniques to obtain information on the pressures and temperature of the well bottom, the following can be cited:                a. A gauge carrier is screwed on to the tubing for which a reconditioning tower (large equipment) is required to lower the tubing in an approximate time of 10 hours and to take out the tube in a similar time of 10 hours. This procedure is only applied to exploratory wells and not production wells, the reservoir pressures are recorded in a timely manner, in the instant that the discharge takes place and the reservoir begins to flow.        b. Another known technique refers to the utilization of a bottom shut-off valve, that uses nitrogen to execute the closing and measures approximately 6 meters in length and 100 mm (4 inches) in diameter. This operation involves uncertainty because it's closed or open status cannot be determined, thus creating confusion in operational decisions. Besides, an elevator is required for its installation, which is a very risky operation.        c. Yet another known technique refers to a conventional valve that is placed at the bottom of the well (standing valve), which is equipped with a no-go that is screwed on beforehand to the tubing at the desired depth. The recovery of the valve is done with a cable line, which is a process that requires an average time of 6 hours to lower and an equal amount of time to lift, and this is only if it is unseated. Otherwise, it will be recovered by taking out the tubing, which is not a safe procedure and functions when the pressure in the reservoir is low, while when the pressure in the reservoir is higher than the hydrostatic pressure on the valve, it forces it to open upwards, increasing the said “full effect” which causes loss of time, even by a few days. This is evidently not desirable, as there is a considerable loss of production.        
None of the methods of the state of the art mentioned above allows the execution of fluid lift and recording of information from the well in optimal conditions, with adequate closing of the bottom of the well with only one single apparatus, as traditionally this is done with independent equipment, which positions the gauges at the bottom of the well with a cable or tubing line, and requires an additional lift system (a pump), all of which makes these more complex, slower processes, involving higher risks and costs.
Thus there is a requirement to have one single device and procedure that allows the execution of one integrated function; lifting of fluids and the recording of information at the bottom of the well by temporary closing of the same.
There is also the need for this closing of the well bottom to take place instantaneously, in order to reduce the “full effect” and allow rapid and precise recording of the parameters for calculation of the reservoir or well limits.
Therefore the objective of this invention is to resolve the issues in the current state of the technique, by means of a smart device that allows artificial lifting of oil and also temporary closing of the well in one single device.
The inventor's experience of more than 25 years in the oil sector, has helped develop of a smart hydraulic pumping device for artificial lifting of oil, obtaining and recording of information from the reservoir bottom, incorporating known techniques of artificial lift with a jet pump, bottom shut-off valve to efficiently record the restoration pressure of the reservoir and temperature through temporary closing of the well in the quickest manner.